Troublesome Girl
by KaZuKi-RiNa
Summary: Eveything was peaceful and there's also trouble caused by the main heroin and someone just have to shut her up before she gets more noisy.Too much for her until she receive help from Utsuho, God of Air. Pairings: UtsuhoXIzuna


Title: Troublesome Girl

Pairings: Izuna and Utsuho

Rated: T

Generes: Romance and Humour

Summary: Before Izuna and her party going back to Kamiari Village to rest and relax there. Eveything was peaceful and there's also trouble caused by the main heroin and someone just have to shut her up before she gets more noisy, even Shino had a hard time taking care of her and Shizune. Too much for her until she receive some help from a certain God of Air.

"Woo-hoo~!", Izuna ran around with great speed that even some villager didn't realize she just passed through them. Apparently she's said to be trainig her speed to be the fastest ninja in the world though before this she never bother of doing it. All the other party stayed at the inn except Shino, Shizune and Mitsumoto. Currently, the two siblings are at the inn's kitchen making some food and helping out at the inn. Meanwhile Mitsumoto joined Izuna to run but end up crashing

to a wall and fainted for unable to stopped his movement.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON~!", Izuna shout even more louder.

"My...that word sure brings backs memory...", Takushiki, God of Consciousness said desperately, remembering how Izuna said that to him, demandingly. Gen-An look at him and sigh, "That girl sure is hyped up after we enter the village's entrance..but what can wedo? She's always like that after her good work defeating the Dark Prince, Abyss..so let's just leave her to enjoy..". Suddenly, CRASH!

"MY LORD! Izuna-chan, you broke my vase!", Ume, the inn manager exclaim in horror.

"SORRY~!", Izuna reply back cheerfully.

"I think I have to object with that kind of excuse...", this time it's Shuuchi, God of Earth to object desperately.

"Aw come on! I mean, what's wrong with it? She's just enjoyimg herself and besides,", Kagen, God of Fire spoke up and got up from his seat which made all of the them look at him.

"I'm thinking of joining her for fun~!", with that he ran out from the inn and catch up with Izuna.

"Oi~! Izuna! Wait for me!", Kagen scream for her. Then from one troublesome comes another troublesome...GREAT.

"Oh my, does two seems to be enjoying themselves aren't they~?", Fuuka, God of Wind state with a smile. All of those at the inn let out a sigh.

"Yes..uhm, whatever it is..So, Suiren?", Takushiki called for Suiren, God of Water.

"Yes?", she look at Takushiki.

"I suggest you follow them just in case...", upon hearing this, Suiren quickly objected.

"B-But, why? I'm not a kid like them!", Suiren exclaim.

"Suiren, you better watch your manners when you're talking to Takushiki...", Utsuho, God of Air who kept silent this whole time, spoke when he realize that Suiren had just raised her tone with Takushiki. Suiren suddenly realize her mistake and quickly apologize.

"It's okay..I just want you to look after Kagen since I'm more worried about him burning something.", Takushiki said and took a sip from the green tea. Suiren finally understand and quickly went outside to find them.

"Oh, where's Suiren-sama going?", Shizune who came from the kitchen came back with food with her. She then put them at the table. Shino also came out from the kitchen and put some food at the table so that they could eat until she noticed that Izuna isn't with them along with Kagen and Suiren.

"Huh..it seems Izuna still not back..I'll go search for her...", just when Shino was about to step out, Shizune called for her, "But Sis! You said you were tired and didn't have any energy to do anything before! Just let someone search for Izuna-neesan!". Shino sigh and look at her little sister.

"And who will search for her?", with that Shizune point and Utsuho, "HIM~!". Everyone in the room froze and Gen-An got chocked from drinking after hearing that all of the sudden. Shino quickly checked on Gen-An and Shizune look around her with an innocent face.

"Huh..looks like I've got to stay and took care of master for a while..so, Utsuho, can you search for Izuna?", Shino asked Utsuho look at her before looking at Takushiki. Takushiki nod as if he let him go and find her.

"Very well..", Utsuho then got up and went outside to search for the ninja girl.

-At the Shrine-

Utsuho went to the shrine and saw Izuna staring at crystal in front the shrine's entrance. Utsuho noticed that she was in deep thought and he thought of went towards her in case if she took the crystal...again.

"Izuna...", he called for her and Izuna came back to reality.

"Oh, Utsuho-sama~! Is there something you need~?", she asked cheerfully. Suddenly she look at him slyly, "Or are you here to accompany me all alone~?". Only stupid people would fall for that, however Utsuho just smile with his eyes closed and turns around, "Shino asked me to search for you. Now let's go..". Izuna pout and Utsuho can hear her saying 'you're no funat all..'

"Hey, hey! Guess what? I've finally be able to control my speed and movement~! Isn't that cool~? Oh and y'know..", she continue her chatter without realizing that it made Utsuho annoyed. Even so, Izuna kept on talking like there's no end of it until Utsuho turns around and look at her straight in the eye.

"Izuna, I know that you're really a talkative person but please..try to be quiet for once..", Utsuho asked, more like , not afraid of a little demand like that, look back at him with a sly face and in a sly tone. "Aaaaaand just how are you going to do that, Utsuho-sama~? Hm~?". Suddenly he went nearer towards her which made Izuna feels uncomfortable. He lift her head with his finger at her chin.

"This...", suddenly he kiss her on the lips. Izuna stood there frozen. She didn't knew what she's going to do but suddenly her body move without her permission. Both of her hands were about to held his front shirt when he suddenly broke the kiss and turns his back at her. "Now come on...everyone's waiting for you...". He went down the stairs leaving Izuna dumbsrtuck there all alone.

Behind the bushes from beside of the stairs, Kagen and Suiren watched the whole scene.

"Wow, I never knew that Utsuho was that bold...", Kagen softly whisper with a sweatdrop.

"Me too...Moreover when he kiss a human girl...", Suiren whisper with a sweatdrop as well.

-At the inn-

Everyone at the table eats silently. None of them was brave to asked if something just happened even Shino and Shizune. All of them were quite shocked to see Izuna walk inside the inn with Utsuho without yelling or talking. She just came in with an emotionless expression. Not just that, even she's eating right now she just stays silent. Kagen and Suiren look at Utsuho and then Izuna and again and again, with suspicious eyes. Izuna then got up from her seat and towards her room in the inn,

"I'm full. Thanks for the food...", then she went upstairs but before she fully went upstairs, Shino called for her.

"But..you've only ate a little. I thought you've always ate a lot?", Izuna shook her head and reply back, "I'm 'full' before I eat just now...Now, if you guys excuse me!", she shout back and went upstairs. Everyone then look at Utsuho who just sip his tea with his eyes closed. Suddenly Kagen put his arm right around Utsuho's shoulder.

"Yo~! I knew something that just happened before my eyes and Suiren's y'know~?", Kagen spoke up and Suiren just seems to be intersted and plead Kagen to tell them. Even though Kagen said to them that'll he'll tell them, Utsuho kept silent and continue to sip his tea. After comfirming that Utsuho seems like he didn't mind, Kagen told them what everyone's reaction was...

"WHAT THE? NO~!" Mitsumoto exclaim at the top of his lungs.

"K-K-K-Ki..K-iss...Kiss..", after he finished said the word, Gen-An suddenly faint...again.

"Kiss...?Kiss...?", Shino faint too after that.

"UWAH! Shino-neesan!", Shizune exclaim while shooking her hard back and forth.

"My god...oh, wait I am a god...", Shuuchi mumbled but quite loud enough for them to hear.

"My, my~! Aren't you a sweet god, Utsuho~? Caring for her~? Ohohoho~!", Fuuka teased though it's true what she just said.

"...I see you're interested in her hm? Why didn't you say so before~? We could have talk about it just the two of us~", Takushiki teased and sip his tea.

After all of their reaction, Utsuho got up and leave the inn. He went to the shrine to go to his cave and when he's already far away from the inn, "I'll swear I'll beat that pepper-breath god..."

-Back at the inn-

"ACH-HOO!", Kagen sneezed quite loud which startled Suiren.

"Damn it...who the hell talk just behind my back?", Kagen asked furiously.

-At the Shrine-

Utsuho leaned at cave entrance. He suddenly feels like he didn't want to go in. After a couple of minutes, he decided to go in but he felt someone precense's at the shrine. This is where he and Takushiki stayed but somehow the precense he felt wasn't Takushi's but a human and no human would wander around the night right now. He quietly walk behind the human and then he saw the human stood in front of the crystal and he can guess that human is trying to take the crystal. He quickly attacked the human from behind and he heard a girl voice and he kneeled above the girl.

"...who are you?", Utsuho asked but when the clouds clear away from the moon, it turns out to be Izuna!

"That hurts y'know? No need to attack me so hard!", Izuna pout while rubbing the back of her head. Utsuho look at her and sigh.

"I though you were a thief or something...after standing right in front of the crystal like that...", Utsuho state and he noticed that Izuna's face suddenly turns redder and redder as seconds passed. Itsuho look at her with questioning face and lean his face towards her to comfirm that her face was red or not just now.

"Do you have a fever or something? You're face is all red...and it's even redder now...", Utsuho said with a blank face. Izuna then suddenly burst out of anger,

"ARGH! You little! You're a god and you don't even know that this kind of position is awkward?". Utsuho was suprised by the sudden burst and he look at what she meant. She was layying on the ground while he was above of her. Izuna expected to see Utsuho's face turns red as well but instead...

"Oh, I see...", just like that and he got up while pulling her up as well.

"Just like that?", Izuna asked and Utsuho look at her, "What else should I do besides of getting off of you?". Izuna face-palmed herself and cursed beneath her breath.

"Anyway, Izuna...is there something you need here? If you didn't realize, Takushiki isn't here, he's stil-", before he could finish, Izuna interupt. "I came here to see you...not Takushiki-sama okay?". Utsuho stay silent and nod with his arms crossed.

"So what is it?", he asked. Izuna's face turns red again and seems reluctant to spoke up.

"About the kiss before...", Izuna spoke and Utsuho turns serious about the issue. Izuna kept on saying which made Utsuho has to wait for her.

"Was that just a persuasion or...something else?", with that her face was fully red as tomato. Utsuho suddenly smile and lean his face towards her until his forehead touched against hers.

"What do you think?", this time he's the one that has a sly tone and it really send shivers to her. Izuna gulped silently andhope that something would happen so that he would look away and of course it really happen but not by something else but himself of course. He leave her there and went back to his cave. Izuna got angry because he just leave her like that.

"Hey! I thought you were waiting for my answers but why did you just leave like that?", she exclaim and Utsuho look away and went inside the cave which really hurts her.

"Fine! Here's my answer! I thought you kissed me for real since you love me and I hate to admit it that I like it and I love you too!", she gasp for air and look at the ground. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know why she feels so sad but...she just feels like it. Then she heard footsteps went near her and she can guess it Utsuho since he's in front of her. He lift up her head to face him just like before and look at her.

"Then that's the answer. I love you too. I don't care if you're a human and I'm a god, I'll still love no matter what..even if it's forbidden for us to love each other...", after that he kiss her on the lips passionately which really surprised Izuna but even so, she enjoys it. This time she was able to hold his front shirt and she'll never let him go. She could feel his tongue and touch with her bottom lip and she let him enters her. Soon both of their tongue dance a sinful dance. Izuna could feel her body melting and she fell into his embrace. While kissing, Utsuho brought them together inside the cave until he broke the kiss.

"Izuna, does the others knew you're here?", Utsuho asked and Izuna giggled.

"No worries, I left a letter about going out for a while or maybe...for one day~?", Izuna said seducingly which made Utsuho chuckled. "Impatient aren't you?"

"Well, that's how I was born~!", she proudly told. Then he took her in and they went to the deepest floor. Utsuho went behind her and pushed her towards another cave in and it was pitch black and she could see nothing but feel his hand on her body. Utsuho lean his face to her ear while sliding her cloths off slowly, "Welcome to my 'Paradise', Izuna..."

-The Next Day-

"I-ZU-NA!", Shino exclaim as soon she saw Izuna and Utsuho in front the inn's entrance.

"Yikes!", she went behind Fuuka for defense.

"Where were you when you said you're going out a while? And now, for ONE DAY?", Shino exclaim.

"Shizune-neesan! Calm down! I'm sure Izuna-neesan has her reason!", Shizune calmed her older sister down.

"I-I-I um, was with...uh...Utsuho-sama..", upon hearing Utsuho's name, everyone except the boys surround her.

"Utsuho-sama? Izuna, I don't know what you're doing that time, but NOW I demand you TO TELL ME WHAT DID YOU DO?", Shino becames berserk again and Shizune had to held her sister from doing aything.

"I-I, actually I um...", then Izuna cover the area below her body part which made all the girls even Fuuka and Suiren shocked.

"My, my~! I knew you two will do 'that' someday but I didn't knew it was this fast~!", Fuuka cheered.

"Tch, I can't believe that you could do 'that' thing first with someone before me...", Suiren look away.

"I..ZU..NA...!", Shino look at her with deadly glare.

"Uhm, gotta go! Catch 'ya later~!", with that, Izuna stormed off and went to the shrine and she didn't realize she just stopped right in front of Utsuho's cave. "Whew, I'm saved.."

"From who..?", a voice asked from behind which surprised her. It was none other that Utsuho. She hugs him and sulk about Shino tries to know what happen.

"Hmph, that just shows how much she cared for you as much you cared for her right?", with that Izuna smile and they kiss passionately. The kiss last for 3 minutes. After that, both of them gasped for air but still they smile to each other. Izuna went into his embrace and was enjoying the warmth of his body until...

"Hey, Izuna..", Utsuho called for her and she look up to face him, "did you ran around the village again? Because I hear some villagers complaining...". Definitely but not only one person but ONE village complain about their things broken or like vegetables got stepped by someone. Izuna just let out a nervous laugh and Utsuho let out a sigh. "I'm such a troublesome huh Utsuho-sama..?"

He then lean his forehead at hers, "No, you're MY troublesome girl~", then they kissed again.


End file.
